Oven
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- Is it hot in here, or is it just me?


**Oven**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_

A/N: Title and summary's a bit suggestive, but trust me, this is pure and (more importantly) innocent M/M fluff. Have fun!

* * *

Summer.

That one word can bring so much joy, yet so much anguish.

For one thing, it was the most beloved word for every student in the entire universe. Just as long as it was accompanied by the word 'vacation'.

On the other hand, with summer came the sun. And with the sun came heat. And with heat came layers of sticky sunscreen, water bottles, and sweat.

Mahiru currently loathed the word 'summer'.

As well as 'broken'.

Because that was exactly the state that the air conditioning was in at the moment.

It had busted around mid afternoon the other day and the repair guy said he couldn't come in until the next morning. That had been five days ago.

So the Moonlight Bandits were forced to suffer through many, many hours of a literal hell on earth.

Minus the flames, of course. But their might as well have been.

And it didn't help that the weather people predicted that this heat wave would reach, and maybe even surpass, the record highs.

Everyone in the Moonshine was carrying around glasses of ice water and makeshift fans made of construction paper, trying to cool themselves down.

Mahiru had wanted to go to the local swimming pool, but then realized that it was indoors, and that the idiotic fifteen-year-olds that worked there wouldn't have any common sense to turn down the temperature of the water.

She groaned as she lay on the kitchen floor, praying to anyone that would listen that the cool floors would do their wanted duty.

They didn't.

Pushing herself up, the princess grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and entered the other room. She made her way towards the couch and fell onto her favorite spot, only to realize that the space already held an occupant.

"Hey! Get off of me!" was the grumbled demand from behind her.

"Oh, sorry Mitsuru. Didn't see you there." She got up then collapsed right next to him.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "How could you _not_ have seen me?"

"It's the heat. Makes my mind all in a jumble and I can't really think straight." She pressed the ice to her forehead and sighed in content. After about a minute or so, she silently offered it to Mitsuru.

He glanced at it and pushed it back towards her. "I don't need it," he mumbled.

Mahiru's mouth dropped and the look she gave him was incredulous. "It's practically a hundred degrees outside and probably hotter in here! You'll get heat stroke. Now just take the stupid thing because I'm in no mood to go to the hospital!"

The young tengu grunted when she forcefully placed the ice pack against the side of his head and held it. Besides, he had to admit that the cool water droplets felt soothing.

It seemed like forever that they sat there as time slowly passed. Both were too disoriented to look at any form of a clock anyways.

Mitsuru jumped in surprise when the ice fell into his lap and he felt a new weight against his shoulder.

Apparently Mahiru had fallen asleep.

Placing the pack on the coffee table, he gently shook her shoulders while whispering her name. When that didn't work, he tried the same thing only being louder and slightly rougher.

But the princess was down for the count.

He leaned against the cushions, silently giving up, and fatigue slowly swept over him. Closing his eyes, he gave into it.

--

"Mahiru! Mitsuru! Where are y - "

Nozomu stopped abruptly in his tracks at the sight before him.

Both persons were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Mitsuru's arm had snaked its way around Mahiru's waist while her head rested against his shoulder.

The vampire grinned mischievously and quickly left the room. He returned with a camera in hand.

With a quick flash and click, the moment was captured.

Mitsuru was probably going to kill him for this, or at least maul off his wings. But that was a simple price to pay for great blackmail material.

He eyed the ice pack sitting on the table and quickly snatched it up, placing it atop his head. Sighing at the coolness, he left the endearing scene to locate a phone book in order to find a more reliable handyman.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please!

"Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence."

-Anonymous


End file.
